


Ylisstol Voyeurs

by Savorysavery



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Public Nudity, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 05:15:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2055030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savorysavery/pseuds/Savorysavery





	Ylisstol Voyeurs

**Ylisstol Voyeurs**

A Switch!Tharja and Switch!Libra Drabble

By Nagone

 

* * *

**Summary:** Doesn’t this feel liberating?

**Rated:** M

**Genre:** Romance

**Warnings:** Public nudity, masturbation, voyeurism

* * *

 

 

Ylisstol was quiet tonight.

 

The air was a bit chilly, chasing the citizens back into their homes. A cool breeze whispered through the city, stealing away the humidity of the autumn day and turning it wintery.

 

Amist all of the glory of the royal capital stood two nude figures, bodies illuminated under the light of the full moon. Both were desirable: the one on the right covered up sizable breasts beneath crossed arms, hands trying to cover hardening, dusky nipples.

 

“Are you sure that this is legal?” Libra murmured, hands covering his crotch. His erection pressed against his cupped hands, fluid leaking from the tip.

 

“Well, we’re here now,” Tharja responded. She looked around, her black hair tumbling down over her shoulders. “We might as well try. I’m sure we’ll think of something if we get caught.”

 

Libra sighed and nodded, shivering.

 

They started on a lonely avenue. Libra and Tharja’s eyes connected and the uncovered themselves, bodies open to the night. A sudden rush went through their bodies and smiles crept on their faces.

 

“This is… freeing,” Tharja chanced, taking a few nervous steps forward. She suddenly took off in a short run, breasts jiggling, hips swaying.

 

Libra took after Tharja, running forward himself. His bare feet slapped against the ground, cock bobbing in the open air.

 

As the night wind ghosted across them, their arousal heightened, the cool air causing a tingling sensation on their warm skin. Libra’s gaze connected with Tharja’s and the stopped in the middle of a square, chests rising and falling quickly.

 

It happened so suddenly. Their lips crashed against one another’s, tongue prodding to get their mouths to open. Hands groped about body parts, and their moans echoed in the air. “I… I can’t wait,” Tharja whispered. “Tell me.”

 

Libra’s eyes darkened. “Tell you what?”

 

“That… that it’s okay to touch myself.”

 

Libra smiled. “It’s okay, Tharja. Do it if it’s what will give you pleasure.”

 

“Thank you, Sir,” she responded.

 

“But of course, my Mistress.”

 

Tharja seated herself against the fountain, back pressed to the stone. She spread her legs and the cooling sensation of the evening tickled her loins, awakening her sex. Libra approached her and slowly began to stroke, eyes closing in concentration.

 

Tharja’s head titled back and she moaned, fingers thrusting hard inside of her. Her hips jerked up, dark eyes barely open as she fingered herself hard, moisture sticking to her palm. Libra moaned his appreciation, hands furiously stroking his erection. Their motions became sloppy, increasing in tempo as the night awakened them, need growing.

 

Soon, the pleasure built up, and Tharja felt her body contract, orgasm rolling through her form hard enough that she lay down against the ground and let it come over her. Libra grunted and his hips jerked forward, semen spurting from the tip to land on Tharja’s stomach, glowing silver on her pale skin. The twosome exhaled in a long sigh, eyes glowing with mirth.

 

“That was…” Libra began.

 

“Fun,” Tharja finished, breathless. Libra helped her to her feet and she nuzzled him, lips pressed against his cheeks.

 

Libra chuckled, erection slowly rising back to attention. “Shall we keep enjoying the night?”

 

Tharja quickly shifted away, dropping down to her knees, Libra’s penis in hand. A coy smile rested on her lips. “Of course.”

 


End file.
